In the telecommunication industry, it is common practice to locate electrical and electronic hardware devices and equipment outdoors. Generally, the hardware and equipment is located in an enclosure to protect it from ambient weather and other environmental conditions. These enclosures may be formed of several materials such as metal, polymer, plastic, ceramic, glass, crystal, and/or combinations thereof. Also, the enclosures may be formed of any shape.
Because these enclosures are generally installed outdoors, electrical and/or electronic hardware devices enclosed therein must be protected against interfering electromagnetic radiation and other environmental influences, such as sun, rain, snow, hail, windblown matter, and any types of inclement weather conditions.
When it is necessary to perform service on the electrical and/or electronic devices contained in the outdoor enclosures, technicians must provide the service at the site where the enclosure is located. When service is required during inclement weather conditions, there exists a chance that any electrical equipment and/or electronic hardware devices or other equipment located inside the enclosure will be affected by the inclement weather. This is true whether it is driving rain, wind, blown sand, dust, dirt, and sun. Also, the technician needs protection while servicing the equipment in such inclement weather conditions. Therefore, when the technicians are servicing the electrical and/or electronic hardware devices and other equipment contained in the outdoor enclosure during equipment upgrades, testing, maintenance, service outage problems, and other service requirements, the technician and the electrical and/or electronic hardware devices and other equipment must be protected to prevent them from exposure to inclement weather conditions and degrading over time. Telecommunication systems failures due to degraded electrical and/or electronic hardware devices and other equipment cause unnecessary labor costs associated with the replacement of the electrical and/or electronic hardware devices and other equipment. This includes the labor costs associated with sending a technician in the field to perform the repairs, the cost of having customers or users out of service, and any other costs associated with making unnecessary trouble shooting calls.
In one general respect, an embodiment of the present invention is directed to an apparatus that includes an enclosure. The enclosure includes a housing defining an access opening, wherein the housing defines an external portion and an interior portion; a first door pivotally connected to the housing via a first hinge, wherein the first door is pivotally moveable between a closed position and an open position about a first pivot axis defined by the first hinge; and a shield connected to the housing via a second hinge, wherein the shield is pivotally moveable between a closed position and an open position about a second pivot axis defined by the second hinge.
According to another embodiment, the present invention is directed to an apparatus that includes a shield. The shield includes a substantially rectangular body having a top surface and first and second lateral portions; at least a first latch button attached to at least one of the lateral portions, wherein the latch button is adapted to releaseably engage a first hook; and at least a first hinge arm having a first and second end, wherein the first end is attached to the bottom surface and the second end is attachable to a housing.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is directed to an enclosure. The enclosure includes housing means defining an access opening and defining an external portion and an interior portion; accessing means pivotally connected to the means for housing via a first hinge, wherein the accessing means is pivotally moveable between a closed position and an open position about a first pivot axis defined by the first hinge; means for shielding connected to the means for housing via a second hinge, wherein the means for shielding is pivotally moveable between a closed position and an open position about a second pivot axis defined by the second hinge.